Avengers High
by Mal Faery
Summary: Avengers highschool AU, fun little story, some 13 reasons why aspects but without actual suicide
1. Stop The Bully

Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, and Tony Stark walked across the school lawn as they left for the day. Steve, Sam, and Bucky were all on the football team, Steve being the newer adition due to his past role as being bottom of the foodchain that set up your existence in highschool. Stark, an annoyance tp most half the time (Sometimes Steve wonders how Pepper Potts; cheerleader, student body president, ect..., put up with him) was walking with them. He was a genius, his father, though Stark never was one to call him that, was too. Stark was joined by his fellow 'Science bro', a short man with black hair, who although was scrawny had a temper for sure.

As they got closer to the flagpole they all heard the faint yelling of "give it back" followed by heavy and strangled breathing.

The boys followed behind quickly and their blonde friend ran towards the source of the sound.

Intruiged by his friend running, a second, tall, blonde, jock ran to see what was going on.

Steve got to the place of the yells, and when he did was met by the sight of a certain red head holding a skrawny middleschoolers inhaler.

"Give it back Nat."

Natsha Romanoff; head cheerleader, juvenile delinquent, one of the hottest girls on campus, and if rumors are to be believed, and from what he and his friends have seen seem correct, a smoker, drinker, bully, and a , although he wouldnt use the word, 'slut'.

"Mind your business Rogers, and its Natasha not Nat, your not my friend and I'm not two years old."

"Give it back, I wont ask nicely again." He wouldnt do anything, they knew that, his ma raised him to never raise his hand to a woman.

She pulled at the edges of his purple lettermans jacket mockingly.

"What you goinh to punish me, well are you da-"

Steve shoved her hands of his jacket, lightly,.

"Give it back." He growled.

At this point all eyes were on them, Romanoff swiveled her head around to find all eyes on him... and her. She handed the kid back his inhaler and he ran off.

She looked up, he was 6 foot something and she was barely 5 foot 3, but by the look on her face the punch that was surly coming was gonna hurt.

Just then, out of the blue came Clnt Barton, archer, jock, bestfriend of Natasha, and boyfriend of Luara Barton, the girl he was hand in hand with.

"Whats going on?" Clint asked.

Without so much as a word Nat turned on her heal and walked away, followed by Maria, Laura, Jane, and Darcy.

Steve moved to go after them, her, tell her off, but was stopped by Bartons hand on his chest.

"I asked what happened?" Clint repeated, his boice stern and low, like a protective brother.

"She took a kids inhaler, thats not alright."

"Nat doesnt pick on kids with asthma."

Barnes cut in "We saw it, she was holding it in her and when he told her to give it back to the kid she looke ready to fight."

"Wouldnt be the first time." Tony added. "She is a jailbird, we've seen her threaten kids and, and she's constantly doing shit like this."

"Listen, you just dont know her, she isnt what they say."

Rumlow, jerk-to-all, came out of nowhere "Which part, because I think we all saw those photos.

Everyone knew what he was refering to, the bbn pictures, sure there were a lot of her, each rekindling each rumor, but the photos were the matches that started it all.

Exchange student Natalyia A. Romanova, fresh from Russia, thick accent and all. The photos were taken by a boy on their first date, her lying whith her legs spread open, she was in a skirt, it to dark around her and her head was thrown back. The photo told a story, one that the guy backed up, one nobody asked her about but everyone knew she knew, the one that branded her the slut.

Clint balled his fists before going after Natasha, leaving the crowd to dissipate. Pepper moved to follow, throwing sharp looks towards everyone, but mainly Brock. Tony gently gravved her wrists, he knew she was friends with Natasha.

"Are you going to come to my party next weekend." His voice soft, reminding Steve why Pepper loved him, only she could bring out this slightly better side to him.

In the same tone Pepper replied "I dont know, we, we have some work to do with the fundraisers and the first dance of the year, and, um..., I'll try, we'll try, but we might not be able to. And he's right, you're wrong about her everyone is, she's not like that, she wouldn't, I've got to go, they're waiting on me and if they dont get home..." Pepper pulled her wrists out of Tony's loving embrace, turned in the direction they went, and left.

Steve went home, and ate the dinner his ma prepared him, and then he slept.


	2. A Beautiful Smile With Ugly Usage

It was lunch, the smell of horribly tasteless mac-n-cheese filling the air as students talked back and forth.

At his table Steve sat with his buddies and Sharon, the niece of his first crush.

"Jess, from FACs, said that Romanoff brought a water bottle filled with vodka to school today, I might ask if I could have some." Tony's voice broke through talk of last night's game.

"What would Jess know about Romanoff." Sharon challenged, unlike most people, who hated Nat for being so popular, didn't have anything against her, she didn't know her personally, only occasionally conversing with her during cheerleading practice.

"Yeah, but..." Tony responded, however Steve had turned his head and zoned out from the group's bickering, preferring to look at Natasha's table.

He watched as she got up, her, Maria, Pepper, Laura, Jane, Darcy, and Sif moving to dump in squad formation.

As they took their trays to the trash, he watched, a small kid, freshman if he had to guess, walked across their path. Steve watched as Nat grabbed the kids arm and pulled him back, Steve's fist tightened and he hoped she wouldn't be so cruel as to hurt the poor kid.

She pointed at the kids shirt, made some comment, and then began to smile and then laugh, the kid had some sort of nervous smile across his face, almost like he didn't want to be there, his face was an embarrassing shade of pink.

Steve grabbed his plate, he planned to be on his way to dump his food and then have simply 'bumped' into the situation.

"Is something the matter?" Steve questioned as he came across Nats group.

"N-n-no." The freshman stuttered before exiting quickly.

The girls all went on their way to throw away their trays and Steve, who managed to stay quite a bit away, overheard them talking.

"You going to Tony's party Tash." Pepper asked her friend.

"Yeah, I have a rope, I plan to sneak out." Nat responded, to Steve's disbelief, maybe the rumors were true, I mean what good person **snuck out**.

"Movies tonight. Are you allowed to come?" Laura asked the first part a statement to the entire group the second part, however, was directed at Nat.

"No, but I'll be there."

"What about Helen and Melanie, they coming?" Jane chimed in, referring to Nats younger and older sisters, respectivly.

Natalyia, Melina, Yelana, and Alexei; The Romanova sibblings. They were the children of Ivan and Anyastasia Romanova. Born in russia, move to the U.S in sixth grade, made immediate friends with Pietro and Wanda Maximoff who where twin Sokovian transfers that same year.

"No, they're going to a 'study session', they want to see if it's possible to divorce your parents."

"If the answer is yes, tell me, Tony would love to hear it."

"Are you sure. Sometimes I think he sounds like Draco 'My father will hear about this.'" The girls all laughed at Darcy's joke.

-

"-your thoughts Steve... Steve... hello mcfly, anybody home?"

"What?"

"What do you think, is it true a student got his schedule changed?" Tony repeated his meaningless gossip as he tinkered with a car part, speaking bbn of wich, where did he get that?

"Yeah, I mean who would lie about something so pointless?"

The bell rang signaling it was time for history class.


End file.
